Un amour sous la pleine lune
by Hauru Keiko
Summary: Voilà quelques temps que Derek et Stiles vivent ensemble. Venez suivre leur petites péripéties et comment leurs personnalités arrivent à se lier dans leur couple ! Cette fanfiction va certainement durer jusqu'à que mon imagination s'arrête mais ne vous en faîtes pas j'ai encore de nombreuses idées pour ces deux !
1. Retour à la maison.

Un Amour sous la Pleine Lune

Voilà bien de nombreux mois que toutes les péripéties, les problèmes ont disparus, il était enfin possible de vivre en paix. En particulier un jeune couple qui démontre bien que les opposés s'attirent, d'un côté ce lycanthrope puissant, au muscles creusés, à la barbe si virile, à la voix profonde et aux yeux d'un vert-gris si envoûtant, de l'autre un jeune humain plutôt mince, un peu plus petit, et au cheveux court. Vous l'avez bien compris ce couple était formé de Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski. Impossible à dire comment où encore pourquoi mais ces deux hommes avaient décidé de vivre ensemble, d'abord des amis, puis devenu proche, si proche, trop proche pour des amis. Désormais ils avaient à eux d'eux un petit cottage dans un coin, près de la forêt pour le lycaon et proche de la ville pour le jeune homme.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes un soir, une journée un peu rude était passé pour les deux hommes. Du côté de Stiles il n'arrivait pas simplement pas à faire quelque chose en tant qu'enquêteur, aucune piste pertinente, aucune supposition, il avait la tête ailleurs. Du côté de Derek c'était simplement une mauvaise journée, il avait plu soudainement alors qu'il avait fait son sport dehors, une petite vieille lui avait marché sur le pied, son odorat fût titillé dans le mauvais sens du terme quand il marcha dans une bouse. En somme LA belle journée, évidemment. Mais Derek était rentré, sous la douche à se détendre un peu lorsque Stiles traversa le pas de la porte.

« Je suis rentré monsieur le grand méchant loup ! »

Pas de réponse, en même temps avec les petites provocations habituelle Derek n'avait plus vraiment quoi faire de répondre directement, il préférait attendre un peu pour provoquer à son tour. Stiles eût à peine le temps de déposer son manteau et de se détendre en soufflant un bon coup, qu'une belle vue arriva. Derek descendait lentement les escaliers, avec pour seul tissu une serviette blanche autour de la taille. Le lycaon remarqua tout de suite le regard de son chéri et marqua son fameux sourire en coin avant de donner une provocation en retour :

« Désolé de t'infliger mon torse nu, je n'avais plus de haut et tes tee-shirts, ils sont trop petits…

-Tien ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis ça… Miguel…

-Oui oui c'est ça, Mister Hyperactif. »

Derek termina sa phrase en descendant les dernières marches pour s'approcher en face de son interlocuteur, à moins de quelques centimètres il paraissait évidemment plus grand, plus imposant, et aussi toujours plus attirant avec cette carrure, cette constitution de statue grecs, a l'exception d'un point qui était pour l'instant caché sous un tissu, mais ça nous aurons le temps d'en parler plus tard. Stiles vient redresser le visage pour croiser le regard de son loup-garou, un petit clin d'œil et un petit bisou sur les lèvres furent suffisant pour lui, il se recula et s'éloigna de suite vers la cuisine pour prendre un petit verre d'eau. Le barbu de la maison, lui, avait bien envie de continuer à l'embêter et le suivi avant de lui donner une petite tape sur les fesses. Il y avait toujours un petit côté presque macho, mais de ce côté Derek n'avait pris que les petites attentions qui faisait monter la température de la pièce. A cette action Stiles se retourne, les joues rougit, en regardant Derek d'un œil coquin mais également gêné. Le plus jeune avait toujours du mal de se dire qu'il avait décroché un homme aussi beau, surtout qu'il doutait toujours de son penchant sur sa sexualité. Pour briser le silence le lycaon murmura, sa voix profonde faisant frémir l'oreille de son conjoint.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Pas vraiment j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu ma journée à ne rien faire et à n'avancer dans rien, et toi ?

-Et bien, des petites broutilles, marcher dans une mine qui aurait pu me supprimer mon nez, prendre une douche glaciale a moitié nu dans un lieu ou il n'y à pas de salle de bain, et combattre un ennemi d'un âge si avancé que sa voix aurait pût me détruire mon ouïe.

-Mouai… Tu as marché dans une merde, tu t'es pris la pluie passagère d'aujourd'hui et tu t'es pris la tête avec un vioc.

-Alors, oui mais je préfère ma façon de le dire, et c'était une pas un vioc.

-C'est pareil ! Imbécile ! »

A la fin de sa phrase Stiles appuya sur le menton de son barbu, profitant pour lui caresser légèrement ces poils, qui il faut le dire donner presque tout son charme au loup-garou, si l'on oubli tout les autres détails très sensuels. Derek attrapa la main de son amant pour la caresser, alors que son autre main se glisse sur la hanche de ce dernier. La température commença à monter en particulier quand Derek se pencha pour venir dévorer de baisers le cou du plus jeune.

« D… Derek… je sais que tu m'aimes ! Pas besoin d'autant !

-Si ! A moi, je veux que tu te rappelles que je t'aime quel que soit l'instant »

En finissant sa phrase Derek vient capturer les lèvres douce et légère de Stiles, d'abord laissant les deux lèvres se caresser avant d'approcher sa langue pour venir embrasser avec davantage de passion. En sentant cette approche l'humain vient entrouvrir sa bouche laissant le plus fort prendre le contrôle de ce french kiss. Ce que le lycanthrope fit, la langue de ce dernier vînt rejoindre sa conjointe pour commencer une véritable danse sensuelle, un jeu de recul et d'approche qui rendait nos deux hommes un peu plus fiévreux qu'à l'habitude. Cependant on sentait bien que Derek en voulait davantage car il vient intensifier le baiser avant de commencer à s'allonger, poussant ainsi Stiles à se coucher a moitié sur le plan de travail sous la force érotique de son conjoint. Tout allait plus loin, une jambe se glissa entre les deux fines du jeune humain, la main posée sur sa hanche glissa sous le pull de ce dernier, la serviette autour de l'entre-jambe de Derek glissait presque, dévoilant cette ceinture d'Apollon, un véritable chef d'œuvre de la nature. Le baiser se relâcha pour que Stiles puisse reprendre sa respiration.

« T…tu es beau Derek.

-Toi tu m'attires, mon petit hyperactif. »

Et avant que Stiles ne puisse poser sa main contre les pectoraux d'acier de son amant, tout se brisa, en une sonnette. Quelqu'un était à la porte, les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers le hall d'entrée, puis se regardèrent, puis le hall, puis les yeux dans les yeux. Derek brisa le silence

« On a oublié que Scott venait ?!

-On a oublié que Scott venait. »

Les deux tons de voix traduisaient tout, Derek attrape la serviette et remonta tout de suite à l'étage, pour aller se préparer et être au moins un minimum présentable. Alors que Stiles s'arrange pour venir ouvrir la porte, le visage toujours rougis sous les sensations qu'il venait de recevoir. En ouvrant la porte il pût apercevoir un Scott souriant, assez mignon avec un petit paquet emballé

« Ah bonsoir Scott, tu es en avance dis donc !

-En réalité j'ai cinq minutes de retard mais c'est comme tu veux, Alors à la base je voulais faire un brownie mais il a cramé au four du coup j'ai pris le dessert dans une pâtisserie !

-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste un petit repas d'ailleurs… »

Il y eût un gros blanc car de souvenir, il n'avait rien vu qui était en train de cuire dans la cuisine. Derek avait véritablement oublié que son ancien élève venait. Bon il fallait trouver une solution et vite. Stiles sourit en prenant la boite avec les pâtisseries.

« C'est gentil, et ne t'en fais pas ça arrive à tout le monde de rater un gâteau, avant de manger on va tout de même se faire un petit apéritif si Derek décide de descendre.

-Ouhla t'es vachement speed aujourd'hui, t'en deviens tout rouge, serre-moi au moins la main et détend toi !

-Oui ah, j'en oublie mes bonnes manières ! Ah rouge… non mais… pas du tout… c'est le chauffage !

-Qui m'a l'air bien éteint vu la température »

Stiles déposa la boite de gâteaux avant de serrer la main de Scott mais tout ces commentaires sur sa rougeur, il en était tellement gêné, après tout son ami n'avait pas besoin de savoir que les deux hommes de cette maison étaient presque sur le point de continuer sur des préliminaires plus érotiques. Finalement, le sauveteur arrive, descendant avec force et fermeté les escaliers venant serrer la main de Scott alors que Stiles fuit vers la cuisine ranger les gâteaux. Derek laissa rentrer son ancien élève avant de fermer la porte.

« Un plaisir de te voir Scott

\- Moi de même Derek, Stiles il a l'air un peu

\- Oui surmené il a eu une dure journée mais rien de grave ne t'en fais pas, ça ira mieux demain »

Il laissa Scott retirer son gilet alors que nous remercions tous Derek pour ce sauvetage d'une qualité supérieur. Stiles peut respirer tranquille en tout cas pour l'instant, sa bonne étoile veille sur lui.

La suite au prochain chapitre


	2. Repas et Révélation

Maintenant que Scott était là il fallait bien commencer à préparer un petit quelque chose, c'était censé être le boulot de Derek, il l'avait oublié mais ne nous inquiétons pas Stiles allait bientôt lui rappeler, avant tout il faut s'occuper de notre invité. Il revînt alors de la cuisine, un peu calmé de toutes ses émotions et ayant surtout perdu les rougeurs sur ses joues. Il s'approcha de son ami :

« Alors que veux-tu boire Scott, une petite bière, un alcool un peu plus fort, ou juste du soda ?

\- Bein on va dire une bière, même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur si je veux devenir musclé comme Derek ! Ah ah ! »

A l'évocation de la musculature de son petit ami, l'hyperactif eût quelques rougeurs en revoyant cette constitution sportive dont il aurait pu profiter une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Après s'être perdu quelques secondes dans cette image sensuelle qui pourrait le faire baver il alla chercher une bière dans la cuisine, la décapsule et prends un verre avec, il la ramène à Scott ce dernier l'attrapa et s'en prendre la peine de demander de verre commença à la boire directement au goulot. Stiles retourna donc dans sa cuisine, en croisant le regard de Derek dans le hall d'entrée il lui fit signe de le suivre. Une fois dans la cuisine il rangea le verre et laissa son amant venir. Une fois seul à seul Derek pencha la tête face à son amant un peu surpris qu'il lui demande de venir si directement. Mais voilà il allait avoir un petit rappel pour sa mémoire qu'il n'allait pas oublier cette fois :

« Derek je croyais que tu faisais le repas ! Rien n'est prêt tu as prévu quoi ?!

-Ah... et bien...

-Mais catastrophe, trouve une idée quelque chose, je sors des cacahuètes des olives je meuble une trentaine de minute toi prépare quelque chose !

-Hé hé hé ! Stiles, calme, calme j'ai une idée laisse-moi faire. »

Tout cela était passé dans un murmure mais où les impulsions étaient bien présentes. Faute de mieux Stiles laissa sa confiance diriger sa pensée, et décida de laisser Derek maîtriser la situation. De son côté il prit une boite d'olives qu'il mit dans un bol, la même opération pour les cacahuètes et vlan il file dans le salon pour éviter de laisser le pauvre Scott Seul. De son côté notre loup-garou adoré avait eu une idée fulgurante, quelque chose de simple, du pain qu'on grille un peu au four, on y frotte un peu d'ail, on y déverse de l'huile d'olive, de la pulpe de tomate, une tranche de jambon fumée de la mozzarella du basilique, et paf une bonne Bruschetta. Cela lui permettra de faire un tour dans le salon pour meubler la discutions lorsque le plat est au four. Du côté de Stiles, il déposa sur la table basse les petits amuse-gueules puis vient commencer à discuter avec son ami :

« Alors que deviens-tu Scott ?

-Tu sais la vie d'alpha c'est particulier, mais sinon je dirai que je vis comme tout le monde, je fais quelques petits jobs de temps en temps. Je passe voir mon frère !

-Ton frère ?

-Tu sais que tu es comme un frère pour moi Stiles !

-Ah comme cela, oui je comprends mieux

-Et toi de ton côté comment ça se fait que tu vives encore avec Derek ? »

C'est vrai que Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment avoué comment il s'était retrouvé chez Derek. Enfin, si, il avait bien présenté le fait qu'il allait vivre chez Derek mais c'était soi-disant "Le temps de trouver un appartement". Finalement le lien amoureux entre le loup-garou et son hyperactif était devenu trop fort et il était resté. Stiles hésita et se dit qu'il ne fallait pas lui dire, après tout que dire, qu'il couche avec Derek, dans le sens de dormir n'est-ce pas les coquins ! Le jeune homme pris quelques secondes avant de répondre, il venait de réfléchir à une excuse et espérait que cette dernière fonctionne :

« Ah et bien j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes sur mes enquêtes je n'ai pas réussi beaucoup de mes cas épineux, et je n'ai encore rien trouver dans le milieu immobilier qui ne me plaise

-Je vois, c'est un peu particulier, après tu as le temps tant que Derek ne te jette pas !

-Il n'a pas intérêt sinon je le boude ! »

Mais le beau Derek arriva à ce moment, il ne savait pas qu'il fallait garder un "pseudo secret" sur leur couple donc attention, à tout moment tout pourrait déraper. Le bel homme vint alors s'assoir sur le canapé à côté de Stiles.

Derek : « Comment ça tu me bouderais

Stiles : -Non non pour rien Derek !

Derek : -Si tu le dis, au fait j'ai mis les bruschettas au four !

Scott : - C'est pas une entrée italienne ?

Derek : -Si c'est ça mais tu verras, Stiles adore ça, surtout le charme et le romantisme italien.

Scott : -Le Romantisme carrément !

Stiles : -Non juste, que bein voilà j'aime bien... enfin voilà c'est juste bon ! »

Voilà bien le problème quand on ne prévient pas quelqu'un tout peut commencer à tomber, voir même a dégringoler et entre autre voilà une première gaffe de Derek qui pourrait trahir leur amour secret. Stiles tenta de lancer un regard plutôt discret vers son loup-garou lui faisant signe de se taire. Mais grâce à ses sens de lycaon Scott tourne la tête vers Stiles e sentant les mouvements de ce dernier. C'est au moment où les regards de Stiles et de Scott se croisent que le jeune geek se remet à rougir tels une tomate, ses joues se gorgeant d'un bel afflux sanguin. Scott tourna alors la tête vers Derek avant de pointer Stiles :

Scott : « Il est toujours comme ça, la dernière fois qu'il avait de tels réaction c'est quand il était avec une fille...

Derek : -Tu sais c'est un peu pareil...

Stiles : -Non non ! Il fait juste chaud ici ! Et puis je suis juste un peu fiévreux »

C'est vrai que pour Stiles ça devait être très chaud, imaginez-vous à sa place aussi. D'un côté un ami d'enfance de toujours avec qui il est super proche et qui a su développer une musculature intéressante, et ce visage, un visage innocent et sensuel à la fois. De l'autre côté son amant, ce golem massif qui représentait bien la force de ce dernier, sa barbe, la mâchoire carrée, cette stature, ce virilisme qui s'en dégage. Stiles était au moins sur d'une chose si une fois on touche à l'un de ses cheveux il aurait des personnes proches qui pourraient bien le défendre. Pendant la petite discutions la cuisse de Derek vient légèrement toucher celle de son hyperactif. C'était évidemment des petits gestes censés être supposément mignon, mais actuellement c'était potentiellement de quoi trahir le jeune Stiles. Il se leva alors d'un coup pour fuir à la cuisine :

« Je reviens tout de suite je vais... Je vais voir comment avance le repas »

Les deux hommes encore assis au salon se lance un regard circonspect avant de commencer la discutions entre eux, Scott brisa le silence en étant le premier à parler :

« Il a quelque chose de spécial il est vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui

\- Je ne sais pas tout allé bien avant que tu n'arrives. Il venait juste de rentrer du boulot... »

Derek leva un peu les bras avec une moue d'incompréhension. Scott pensa de suite à quelque chose et viens poser sa question à Derek.

« Il n'a pas une petite copine actuellement ou un truc dans le genre ?

-Si si il a quelqu'un évidemment quelqu'un de beau de merveilleux

-Ahhh le cachotier... il va voir ce qu'il va voir... ! »

Scott commença à se frotter les mains, il n'avait pas trop tiqué sur l'accord des adjectifs de l'autre lycanthrope et pensa que Stiles ne lui avait pas parlé d'une nouvelle copine, et ça entre grand amis c'est inadmissible pour ce bon joueur de cross. Avant que Scott ne puisse poser davantage de question Stiles revint s'assoir alors que Derek de son côté s'éclipsa lorsque son amant lui pointa la cuisine, ça devait bientôt être prêt certainement. Scott alla tout de suite à la charge :

« Alors, tu me la présentes quand ?

-Pardon Scott ?

-Allez on peut tout se dire. Blonde brune. Grande petite ? Je veux tout savoir moi !

-Euh euhm... Et bien alors euh. Tu sais c'est pas trop sérieux donc laisse... ça durera pas

-M'en fiche montre la moi au moins !

\- Tu sais déjà à quoi la personne ressemble !

\- De quoi ?! »

Il y eut alors dans la surprise un grand moment de blanc ou les deux hommes se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. Scott de son côté réfléchissait à qui ça pouvait bien être. Derek passa la tête par l'arche de la cuisine et vint donner un coup de grâce à l'argumentaire de Stiles qui était déjà bien boiteux :

« Ça parle de moi ?

-Non de la petite amie de Sti-..."

Il y eut alors un énorme blanc. Derek légèrement amusé, Stiles rouge de honte et Scott lui c'était transformé en Sherlock Holmes qui recherche la vérité et avait assez de preuve pour la trouver désormais. Le vrai alpha regarda l'autre loup garou de la pièce et demande à celui-ci:

Scott : « Vous êtes ensemble ?

Derek : -Ou-...

Stiles : -Non non ! »

Les deux lycaons vinrent tourner la tête vers le plus petit de la pièce, l'un dont l'œil était devenu d'un bleu puissant et l'autre d'un rouge écarlate presque sanguinolant et brûlant. Cette tension, cette bestialité montée en chacun d'eux. Derek ne voulait pas se cacher et cela le frustrait que Stiles refuse d'avouer, et de son côté Scott voulait simplement savoir la vérité sur ses deux amis.

Derek : « On est ensemble ! Stiles arrête de le cacher

Stiles : - Mais enfin...

Derek : - Non rien il a le droit de savoir !

Stiles : - On peut le garder pour notre vie privée !

Derek : - Le cacher ne fera que davantage nous frustrer ! »

Scott pris dans ce début de scène de ménage et ayant enfin la réponse qu'il voulait-il pris un ton de détente et s'interposa entre le regard de des deux amis :

« Wow les amoureux pas de scène de ménage rien que pour moi je mérite pas ça comme surprise ! »

Que ce soit Derek ou Stiles les deux furent surpris et cela calma rapidement les ardeurs comme une bonne douche froide. Derek laissa passer un petit sourire avant de partir dans la cuisine. Stiles quant à lui ne répondit à Scott qu'avec un petit signe de tête comme pour le remercier. Le cuisinier de la maison vint alors rapporter le plateau avec le repas de ce soir et le mis sur la table basse, l'ambiance était retombée dans le calme et l'amicalité. Chacun des trois hommes pris déjà de leur petit repas mangeant sans trop de chichi avant que la discutions ne reprenne sur le même thème mais dans un ton beaucoup plus calme pour apaiser les tensions :

Scott : « Ça fait longtemps que vous vous aimez ?

Derek : -Peut être deux ou trois mois je n'ai pas compté

Stiles : -3 mois 7 jours 12 heures 24 minutes et... 58...59... 25 Minutes !

Scott : -Creepy

Derek : -Et toi tu ne vis pas avec...

Stiles : -Hé C'est méchant !

Derek : -Rohw c'est pour rire mon hyperactif ! »

A La fin de sa phrase Derek vient attraper Stiles contre lui pour le câliner comme on le ferait à son chaton que l'on trouve trop mignon. De son côté Scott avait un petit sourire presque nostalgique, voyant cette relation et ses deux amis heureux. Stiles, ne parlons pas de lui, son visage s'est transformé en tomate, c'était vraiment très mignon mais ça le gênait énormément d'être là dans ces bras musclés et forts qu'il apprécie temps, mais devant son ami c'était particulier. La timidité du geek était à son paroxysme lorsque Derek posa ses lèvres contre les cheveux pour lui déposer un petit baiser. Scott de son côté mangeait et trouvait cette situation presque amusante

Scott : « En tout cas je vois celui qui est très câlin

Stiles : - Un vrai pot de colle

Derek : - Je suis câlin c'est normal il est à moi ! C'est comme une peluche.

Stiles : -C'est toi la peluche avec tes poils, vilain loup, lâche-moi !

Scott : -Un point pour Stiles »

Stiles était en train de se débattre gentiment, en réalité ça le faisait davantage se frotter contre la musculature de Derek qu'autre chose, car c'était bien au plus grand des trois de choisir s'il voulait le libérer où le garder dans son étreinte amoureuse. Finalement, respectant la gêne de son compagnon il le relâche, gardant tout de même une main sur la taille de ce dernier. Les diverses discutions, parfois banales parfois un peu plus axées sur un sujet continuèrent pendant cette soirée. Scott avait eu tout le loisir de voir l'amour que ses deux amis partagés, il fût ramené aux alentours des 23 heures à la porte par Derek et Stiles.

Scott : « Et bien ce fut une bonne soirée, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir, et au cas où vous êtes mignons ! Ah ah !

Derek : -Oui enfin c'est juste l'un de nous deux qui est mignon.

Stiles : -Oui et l'autre il aime bien que on lui rappelle qu'il est viril, je crois qu'il a besoin de se rappeler que c'est pas une femme

Derek : -Chhh le début de la phrase était bien »

Derek, mis sa main devant la bouche de Stiles alors que Scott rit quelques instants en les voyant avant de quitter la maison en passant la porte avec un petit signe de main. Une fois la porte fermée Stiles vînt lécher la main de Derek, qui la retira soudainement avant de dire :

« Coquin fais attention à toi, on doit encore nettoyer la table mais je n'oublierai pas ton comportement

-Oui oui cause toujours grand méchant loup ! »

La suite au prochain chapitre.


	3. Douche et fin de Soirée

La soirée venait enfin de se finir. Le repas avait été suffisant, Scott venait de partir avec sa petite révélation sur la relation que partage Derek et Stiles, quant aux deux tourtereaux il se sentait désormais un peu plus léger plus libre. Derek était en train de nettoyer le plan de travail de la cuisine alors que Stiles s'occupait de la table. Il lança un regard vers cette grande télévision dans le salon et ce canapé qui avait l'air bien confortable et viens proposer à Derek :

« On se fait un petit film d'horreur avant de dodo ?

\- Je croyais que tu flippais toujours avec ce genre de film !

\- Tu es la pour me protéger, c'est ton boulot non ?

-Un point pour toi mais avant je prends une petite douche, j'ai un odorat trop fort je sens la tomate...

\- Comment ça tu prends une douche, correction ON prend une douche ?

\- Tu es vraiment intolérable ! Mais j'accepte !

\- On se retrouve dans la salle de bain. »

A ces quelques mots Derek termina le nettoyage tout comme Stiles, ils montèrent alors dans la salle de bain. Prendre une douche à deux mais quelle bonne idée ! Avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain Stiles alla se chercher quelques vêtements, en ouvrant et traversant la porte il voit alors son beau loup-garou se dénuder. Derek retirait lentement son haut laissant ce tissu le découvrir peu à peu, dévoilant chaque strie de sa musculature. Stiles était la devant lui la bouche à moitié ouverte profitant du spectacle, évidemment l'ayant remarqué notre lycaon viens alors se retourner pour lui donner un petit aspect de son dos musclé avec son tatouage de triskèle. Juste après s'être retourné, il se penche pour descendre lentement son bas dévoilant un fessier mouler parfaitement dans son boxer, des fesses musclées et fermes. Stiles se déshabillait en ne manquant pas une miette de ce paysage presque érotique alors que le boxer glisse lentement c'est suffisant pour donner un afflux sanguin important dans les joues de notre geek. Les deux hommes étaient désormais nus et Derek rentra dans la douche pour y allumer L'eau, laissant cette dernière se réchauffer et couler sur lui avant que Stiles ne rentre. La douche était d'une taille classique mais avec deux personnes dedans, il fallait se serer un peu. Aucun problème car Derek vient coller Stiles contre son torse, lui frottant le dos alors qu'avec le câlin c'était presque le visage de notre humain qui lui frottait les pectoraux. Cela fit râler l'hyperactif sur un ton un peu faible, mignon :

« Mmmhrrr Derekeuuuuxxx...

\- Oui mon Stiles

\- Pas aussi fort le câlin...

\- Chhhhh ma peluche mérite de gros câlins

\- Mmmhrrr... laisse-moi te frotter correctement au moins... »

Stiles vint alors pousser un peu son corps de Derek et pris le savon pour frotter son amant. Il le passa d'abord sur le torse autour des pectoraux, puis le descendit vers les abdominaux, finissant par glisser sa main sur l'entre jambe ce qui surprit notre loup :

« Stiles je peux faire ça seul tu sais ?

\- Ah non c'est le meilleur !

\- Je ne suis pas un bout de viande Non plus !

-Mmmhr ton tu es mon bout de viande ! »

En terminant sa phrase Stiles retire sa main avant bien savonné le devant du lycaon. Évidemment l'opération du nettoyage continua sur le dos de la même manière, passant la savonnette dans chaque courbe que creuser la musculature sur l'ensemble du corps du loup-garou. Le lycaon rendit la même faveur posant ses mains imposantes sur le corps frêle de son partenaire avant de commencer à frotter le savon sur chaque centimètre de cette peau si douce. Les deux hommes étaient désormais recouverts d'une légère mousse blanche alors que Derek revient coller le corps de Stiles contre le sien pour le frotter avec sa musculature. Le contact était sensuel ce qui ne rendait pas nos deux hommes insensibles, il n'allait pas devenir excité au point de devenir sauvage, après tout ce n'était pas leur première douche à deux. Mais cela ne les laissait pas indifférent, les entrejambes de chacun devenant un peu plus imposantes qu'au repos. Après quelques dizaines de secondes de câlins savonneux, l'eau fut rappelée pour se rincer, ils avaient d'autre plan pour la soirée Donc il n'allait quand même pas rester sous la douche ad vitam aeternam. Une fois bien propre les deux hommes sortent de la douche et viennent se sécher entre eux. C'était comme un jeu permanent de leur couple, s'occuper de l'autre alors que la simplicité voudrait que l'on s'occupe de soit avant. Ce serait évidemment plus rapide mais beaucoup moins intéressants et sensuels. C'était certainement un des moyens qui maintenait le mieux le couple car cela créait une véritable complicité dans leur couple. Maintenant propre Stiles commença à se rhabiller alors que Derek sort de la salle de bain nu en disant :

« Bon je vais allez trouver un film !

\- Mais mais tu ne t'habilles pas ?!

-Pourquoi je le ferai tu es seul avec moi et personnellement je ne vois pas pourquoi je mettrai des vêtements vus que je vais de toute manière dormir nu.

-C'est particulier tout de même !

-Dis-toi que c'est un petit cadeau pour toi.

-Que de générosité Monsieur Ahlala ! Allez va choisir un film ! »

Derek eût son petit sourire narquois avant de quitter la ligne de vision de Stiles pour aller choisir un film, ne sachant pas trop quoi mettre il prît un film assez classique du cinéma d'horreur « Saw ». En choisissant ce film il eût une pensée un peu malsaine, selon lui le film n'était pas là pour profiter de l'œuvre mais simplement pour avoir un moyen de se coller à Stiles. D'ailleurs en parlant de l'humain il arrive avec un boxer et surtout un pull assez large qui permis une petite remarque du lycaon :

« C'est pas un de mes pulls ça ?!

-Chhhhhh… mets le film »

C'était assez satisfaisant pour l'actif du couple de voir son passif portait un de ses vêtements, il s'allongea alors, prenant beaucoup de place sur le sofa pour amener Stiles à ce coucher sur lui, ce que l'hyperactif fît évidemment, le torse musculeux étant bien plus confortable que n'importe quel coussin. Le film débute alors et en moins d'une dizaine de minutes les scènes morbides viennent déjà aux yeux de nos spectateurs ce qui force Stiles, un peu peureux envers tout ce qui touche au gore, à fermer les yeux et se blottir contre son partenaire. Derek, pour le rassurer, venait passer son bras dans le dos de son geek pour le caresser le long du dos, essayant de lui créer une bulle de sécurité. Chaque scène du film devenait de plus en plus dure à regarder au fur et à mesure que ce dernier se diffuser. Derek trouvait ce film assez sympa alors que Stiles n'en avait accès qu'à une petite dizaine de minutes où il avait vraiment regardé. Le film se termine sur le fameux claquement de porte puis les crédits, Stiles se calmant alors que Derek lui relève le visage pour déposer un bisou sur les lèvres.

« C'est fini Stiles, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, tu ne feras pas de cauchemars hein ?

-Non Non… ça va aller, tu es là donc ça va.

-Rohw qu'il est mignon ! »

Derek se redressa, faisant se lever son amant par la même occasion. Il faut dire que l'humain avais même oublier qu'il avait passé tout un film collé contre le corps nu de son loup-garou. Cela dit s'il y avait pensé il se serait certainement mis à rougir comme une tomate. Une fois debout, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Une fois là-bas Stiles se glissa dans la couette à toute allure, observant ce Derek devant le lit, cette montagne de muscle et de virilité qui vint par surprise sauter sur le lit comme un loup affamé sur Stiles. Il rapprocha alors ses lèvres pour dévorer de baiser le cou de son humain avant de se glisser avec lui sous la couette. Les deux corps était proche, collé, comme si c'était douloureux de les avoir à quelques centimètres d'écart. Finalement les lèvres détachèrent le cou pour terminer la soirée dans un baiser fiévreux sur les lèvres pour pouvoir s'embrasser avec passion, laissant les deux langues s'entrelaçaient avant de séparer leurs lèvres. Derek se plaça de nouveau un peu plus haut pour que Stiles pose son oreille contre son torse et écoute le battement du cœur du lycanthrope jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les attrape dans des rêves doux et chaleureux jusqu'au matin.

La suite au prochain chapitre


	4. Réveil et Départ à la piscine

La nuit était passée sans encombre et un brin de soleil traversa les rideaux venant réveiller lentement Derek. La lumière n'allait pas réveiller Stiles, ce dernier ayant le visage enfourné dans le torse de son mari, dormant comme un bébé. Mais il fallait bien que notre lycanthrope se lève, il essaye de se désolidariser lentement du petit pot de colle qui n'allait pas laisser partir son coussin sans se battre. Les mains de Stiles s'accrochent dans le dos de Derek et le garde bien contre lui. C'était un bon dilemme pour notre beau gosse, rester avec son geek jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille au risque de mourir déshydraté, ou tenter de se libérer avec plus de force au risque de réveiller son amour. Il fallait bien se redresser et après dix minutes de réflexion et d'attente Derek décide tout de même de se lever. Un petit mouvement pour décaler une main du dos, puis l'autre, on remplace le torse par le coussin de Derek qui sent encore son parfum et paf le lycaon est libéré de l'étreinte de Stiles. Ce dernier avait désormais le visage dans l'oreiller de son amant qui sentait encore ce parfum sauvage et protecteur qui lui permit de rester endormis. Enfin libre Derek se leva en s'étirant, étant encore nu comme un verre, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se brosser un peu les dents et puis regarder ce rasoir de côté. Il tourna la tête vers Stiles qui dormait puis regarder son rasoir hésitant. Après quelques secondes il prit la mousse à raser et l'étala sur toute sa barbe et c'est la que soudainement il reçut une belle tape sur les fesses. Stiles c'était levait comme pris d'un sixième sens vint parler :

« Coucou toi ! Tu fais quoi !?

\- Je me rase, tu ne préfères pas sans barbe ?

-Ohww que non, que serait mon Derek sans barbe !

-Merci Stiles c'est gentil, tu as bien dormi ?

\- On va dire oui jusqu'à les 10 dernières minutes ou je n'étais plus contre mon coussin favori.

-Ah pardon... mais fallait bien que je me lève

\- Tu tu tu Chut ! Allez enlève cette mousse a raser que je t'embrasse vilain loup ! »

Derek eut un sourire satisfait avant de retirer la mousse de son visage et de se mettre face à son hyperactif qui entre temps avais pu se passer un petit brossage de dent. Stiles regarda son loup de l'entre jambe jusqu'au visage avec un sourire très satisfait du physique du lycanthrope avant de venir embrasser le loup-garou en un doux baiser qui ne manquait pas de passion. Il dura quelques secondes où les langues vinrent faire leur petit coucou du matin. Une fois cette étreinte terminée les deux hommes se regardèrent et Derek brisa le silence :

« Je vais nous faire un bon petit déjeuner disons des omelettes !

\- Moi ça me va, mais je presse le jus d'orange !

-Toi, avec tes petits bras ?

\- Pour te caresser ils sont suffisant mes petits bras mais ils pourraient bouder à l'avenir donc fais attention

-Oui oui allez fais le jus d'orange »

Derek rendit alors la tape sur le fessier qu'il avait reçu avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour faire le petit déjeuner. Le lycaon sortit alors une poêle et des œufs, en cassant déjà trois pour lui pour les faire aux plats. De son côté Stiles se place à côté de lui et sort le pressoir ainsi que six oranges, il les coupes en deux et commence à presser. Ce n'était pas le plus rapide des presseurs d'oranges mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Entre deux fruits l'humain montrait son attitude très câline ce matin en venant faire un bisou sur le biscoteau de Derek. Évidemment ce dernier se prenait à sourire en le voyant, c'était avec ce genre de moment qu'il se sentait aimé. Après une dizaine de minutes de cuisine en amoureux la table est mise, du pain des œufs aux plats et deux beaux verres de jus d'orange. Chacun vint s'assoir et manger tranquillement, la jambe de Stiles venant se perdre contre celle du lycanthrope. Tant de câlin ça faisait forcément réagir le loup-garou :

« Tu es très câlin aujourd'hui qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas j'ai bien dormi et j'ai même rêvé de toi !

-Ah bon de moi.

-Oui mais c'était un peu trop coquin...

-Je comprends mieux, petit cachotier, je peux avoir les détails ?

-Ohw que non ça te donnerait des idées !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour avoir des idées... »

C'était la journée spéciale sensualité on dirait, d'un côté Stiles le cachotier aux petits pics aguicheurs, et de l'autre un Derek dont la voix et le corps nu était plus séducteur que n'importe quoi ! Le petit déjeuner ce finit alors peu à peu, les deux hommes débarrassant ensemble alors que des propositions pour occuper cette journée commencent à venir :

« Dit le grand méchant loup, un cinéma ça te plairait ?

-Mmh J'avais plutôt envie de faire une sortie un peu sportive, piscine, balade en forêt, ça te fera bouger comme l'hyperactif que tu es !

-Très drôle. Moi je suis pour la piscine ! »

La réponse de Stiles ce fit évidemment dans un ton moqueur avec une langue tirer pour répondre à son surnom que nous connaissons tous. A cette réponse Derek décide de monter chercher les affaires pour la piscine, maillot, divers jouets. Ce n'était pas sûr qu'ils utilisent ces objets mais pourquoi pas, autant les emmener par précautions. Le sac avec les affaires est descendu par le loup-garou de la maison alors que Stiles avait fini de passer un petit coup de nettoyage sur la table. Cependant n'avons-nous pas oublié quelque chose, ah Stiles va en faire la remarque :

« Alors c'est bien de préparer les affaires mais tu ne vas pas y aller entièrement nu

\- Quoi ça ne te plairait pas ?

-Si mais seulement s'il n'y avait que nous deux sur terre... bref va t'habiller, de toute manière je dois faire de même !

-Très bien chef »

Voilà c'était un rappel important en tout cas les deux hommes montèrent dans la chambre s'habiller d'une tenue décontractée et facile à retirer, après tout il n'allait pas garder les vêtements longtemps s'ils vont à la piscine. Une fois tout le monde prêt et le sac avec les affaires plein les deux hommes quittent leur maison en prenant la voiture et devinez qui conduit, ah non trompé, c'était Stiles. La route se fit tranquillement alors que Derek regarde toujours vers l'extérieur, c'était son instinct animal qui le faisait agir de la sorte. Après un trajet d'une quinzaine de minutes ils arrivèrent à la piscine. Ils rentrèrent avec leurs affaires, prennent une entrée et se retrouvent rapidement devant les cabines des vestiaires, Derek ne cacha pas quelques secondes sa perversité :

« On partage une cabine ? »

Il y eût un petit regard interrogatif de Stiles, puis un hochement de tête après un clin d'œil séduisant du lycaon. Une fois entré dans la cabine Derek commença à déshabiller Stiles, ce dernier ne se débattu pas laissant son petit copain le dévêtir jusqu'à la nudité. Les deux hommes partagent un regard et c'est au tour de notre humain de rendre le service. D'abord le débardeur, pour dévoiler ce torse musculeux puis ensuite le bas. Il ne restait que le boxer Stiles vint alors se mettre à genoux et le descendre lentement jusqu'à le retirer. Une fois nu et avant de se relever notre humain laisse un léger baiser sur l'entre-jambe de son amant avant de se lever et de mettre son maillot de bain. Derek eût un léger afflux sanguin aux joues en regardant Stiles se relever. Finalement les deux hommes réussirent enfin à enfiler leurs maillots malgré le début de tension sexuel et quittèrent la cabine avec leurs affaires.

La suite au prochain chapitre


	5. Jalousie et Détente Aquatique

Les deux beaux hommes étaient sortis de leur vestiaires, Stiles évidemment derrière pour pouvoir jeter quelques regards perdus vers un beau popotin ferme et musclé dont vous devinez aisément le propriétaire. Ils passèrent évidemment sous les douches chacun de leur côté avant de passer le pédiluve et de se retrouver devant le bassin des nageurs.

"Stiles, natation ?

-Ohw tu sais le bain pour enfant il n'est pas trop mal...

-Natation"

Derek le tire gentiment devant l'échelle du bain alors que ce dernier décide d'y plonger, c'était assez beau à voir cette musculature s'allonger pour pénétrer parfaitement dans l'eau et nager tout de suite. Stiles fut un peu plus frileux et pris son temps pour descendre dans l'eau, il fallut tant de temps à notre hyperactif que Derek avait déjà eu le temps de faire un allée retour. Il croisa Stiles et ce dernier tenta de le suivre, nageant moins vite mais ce mettant rapidement à faire quelques mouvements, il fallait bien travailler ce corps un peu frêle.

Après plusieurs longueurs à suivre Derek, Stiles s'installa sur le rebord de l'eau, les jambes trempant. Après plusieurs minutes d'observation notre humain remarqua quelque chose, deux femmes qui observaient Derek en discutant entre elles. Visiblement c'était des petites discutions sur le corps d'un certain homme dans le bain qui était très attirant, évidemment pour le piquant de cette histoire, c'était Derek. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, ce dernier sort de l'eau par l'échelle, les gouttelettes coulant le long de ses muscles creusés, se réarrangeant les cheveux. Stiles était presque entièrement rouge face à tant de sensualité et d'érotisme à la vue de ce corps. Seul problème fut le rire satisfait de ces deux femmes qui alluma deux flammes dans les yeux de notre hyperactif. Derek s'approcha un peu des femmes en allant s'installer sur un transat, mais évidemment Stiles le suivait de près, venant en prendre un juste à côté de lui. Derek entama une petite discussion :

"Ahhh ça fait du bien tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui oui...

-Ouhla tu nous fais quoi comme ton ?

-Rien

-Dis-moi Stiles...

-A côté..."

Derek lança donc un regard pas du tout discret vers les jeunes femmes qui ne se retinrent pas de lui faire un petit coucou. Le lycaon sourit quelques instants et leurs rend le coucou avant de se tourner vers Stiles, se questionnant un peu, ce dernier avais les bras croisés boudeur :

"Quel est le problème ?

-Elles te matent...

-Et alors ça change quoi il n'y a rien de mal...

-Tu es à moi...

-Stiles... calme..."

Mais lui il ne comptait pas se calmer. Il se leva alors d'un coup comme remonté par l'inaction de son amant et viens le regarder droit dans les yeux avant de se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser, au nez et à la barbe des deux jeunes femmes qui après une seconde de ce spectacle viennent détourner le regard. Une main de notre hyperactif sur le torse, l'autre dans le cou, penché les lèvres sur celles de son loup-garou. Il laissa un baiser langoureux pendant encore quelques secondes avant de reculer son visage, souriant, retournant à sa place.

"Voilà c'est bien mieux comme ça...

\- Tu sais que ce n'était pas nécessaire devant tout le monde comme cela.

-M'en fiche, je fais comme toi, je marque mon territoire sur ce que j'aime...

\- Je vois... méchant... ah ah"

Il y eut un petit sourire amusé de Derek alors que Stiles respire profondément, satisfait de pouvoir calmer les ardeurs des deux jeunes femmes. C'était une des rare fois où Stiles prenait autant les devant mais visiblement ça n'avait pas tant déranger Derek qui avais les joues légèrement rosées de cette preuve d'amour. Après quelques minutes de repos sur le transat, Stiles vint caresser lentement l'épaule de son lycaon :

" Derek tu veux aller dans le bassin de relaxation avec moi ?

-Avec toi ? Mmmh je ne sais pas

-Non non en faîte ce n'était pas une question. Tu VEUX venir avec moi !

-Bon vu que l'on m'appelle je vais venir…"

IL exagérait bien les choses le vilain loup-garou car il faut dire que les divers jets, les bulles l'eau chaude allait lui faire un bien fou. Les deux hommes quittent les transats pour préférer l'eau bouillante du bain. Ils rentrent ensemble non sans libérer un petit râle de satisfaction avant de se laisser plonger entièrement pour profiter de la chaleur.

Ce fut le beau moment de détente de nos deux amoureux, passant un premier coup près de jets pour le dos, très pratique pour les quelques courbatures de Derek. Puis l'épopée de détente continua sur des lits immergés à bulles, mais il n'y avait qu'une place. Stiles voulait laisser Derek profiter et vient lui murmurer :

"Prend le Derek ça te fera du bien à ton dos musclé.

-Donc quand c'est pour m'embrasser devant tout le monde tout va bien, mais tu sais on peut se coucher ensemble.

-Bien sûr que non il n'y à qu'une place

-Et sur mon Torse il y en a une alors tu viens ! "

A ces quelques mots Derek vint s'allonger en tirant Stiles sur son torse, restant là à profiter de ces quelques bulles ensemble. En réalité il n'attirait même pas tant les regards, se trouvant dans une petite bulle de détente et de sensualité. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minute, Derek regardait sa main qui commençait à être bien fripé. Il caressa le dos de Stiles pour qu'il retrouve un peu ses esprits et proposa de rentrer. Évidemment après cette petite aventure il était temps de rentrer. Nos deux hommes quittèrent le bain en récupérant leurs affaires, ils passèrent sous la douche non sans que nos deux hommes ne se regardent. Il y avait vraiment cette attirance charnelle entre eux, une tension électrique entre les deux corps. Ils passèrent dans les vestiaires mais cette fois il n'allais pas se rhabiller entre eux, c'est moins intéressant que se dénuder mutuellement. Cette sortie à la piscine se termine alors que les deux hommes s'approchent de la voiture.

"Dis Stiles… un petit restaurant ça te va après avoir bien nagé ?

-Ah ! C'est une plutôt bonne idée mais où ?

-Ah ça tu verras, je te fais la surprise"

Stiles eût un petit sourire satisfait en s'installant dans la voiture à la place passager cette fois alors que Derek commence à rouler vers le lieu de leurs prochaines aventures.


	6. Repas en Amoureux

Nous reprenons notre histoire là où nous les avions laissés, dans la voiture avec notre petit couple. Derek conduisait tranquillement en direction du restaurant auquel il avait pensé. Le trajet était un peu long donc Stiles commença de la petite conversation. Seul problème de ses mots c'est qu'ils reviennent sur l'événement de la piscine, visiblement Stiles était toujours jaloux.

"Dis Derek ça t'as fait plaisir que les deux femmes te regardent ?

-Bein ça va, enfin ça me rassure sur le fait que mon sport donne de bons résultats

-Est-ce que ça t'as fait davantage plaisir que quand je te regarde ?

-Stiles... qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire dire ?

-Rien rien, mais est-ce que tu préfères quand c'est des femmes qui te matent ?

-Non ! Arrête de te faire des idées !"

Derek avait pris un ton soudainement plus agressif comme pris par le cours des choses, sa main s'était serrée sur le volant. Stiles, une fois sa réponse obtenue, il tourna la tête de côté regardant par la fenêtre, un peu attristé de la façon dont il a eu sa réponse. Derek essaya en remarquant l'ambiance froide de sauver le moment

"On arrive bientôt mon chéri !

-Mmh.

-J'espère que tu as faim !

-Un peu..."

Comme on peut le voir la tentative numéro une s'est révélée être un échec cuisant. Derek soupire dans sa barbe et viens se garer prenant son temps. La place se trouvait a quelques dizaines de mètres d'un restaurant qui s'approchait d'un Steakhouse vu la carte et la façade. Une fois garé, les deux hommes quittent le véhicule ensemble et Derek guide son chéri vers l'entrée.

Stiles le suivait avec son visage un peu bougon, on aurait vraiment dit un enfant à qui on venait de retirer sa sucette. Il s'approcha pour regarder la carte, c'était des plus classique d'un restaurant de grillades et de viande, rien de bien surprenant. En même temps il était assez facile d'y penser, un loup-garou après une bonne séance de sport ça a bien besoin de se dévorer une belle viande. Derek murmura en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles

"Ça te conviens l'hyperactif ?

-Oui oui méchant chien mouillé"

Le petit surnom de Stiles l'avait fait sourire et l'avait surtout détendu, les deux hommes rentrent et son accueillis des plus simplement. Ils sont emmenés à une table en tête à tête l'un s'installant en face de l'autre. C'était une ambiance assez chaude entre la force d'une arène espagnol et un loft cosy et romantique. Une alliance entre bestialité et sensualité qui était des plus agréable à vivre. Cet environnement laissa Stiles un peu plus évasif, les yeux de ce dernier se déposant sur tous les détails de la décoration. Ils reçurent les menues et à peine Derek eut le temps de lancer un regard dedans qu'il déposa la carte.

"Une entrecôte saignante et toi Stiles ?

-Euh euh euh..."

Stiles regardait les viandes, les burgers maisons et ne savait pas du tout quoi prendre.

"Tu as un truc à me conseiller ?

-Moi je te dis vu ce que tu aimes prends un burger ça va changer de ceux du fast food. Ici ils sont juteux de la belle viande et des vrais légumes !"

En suivant les conseils de Derek il trouve son choix. Le Burger du chef, une belle pièce de viande, oignon rouge cheddar salade tomate bacon et une sauce dont la recette est secrète. Quand le serveur arrive chacun d'eux commandent leurs plats ainsi qu'une carafe d'eau. L'atmosphère c'était détendu, Derek avait un regard langoureux envers son partenaire. Il voulut continuer sur cette lancée et le lycaon déposa sa main sur la table à une portée suffisante pour que Stiles puisse poser la sienne. Ne voyant aucune réaction notable de Stiles, il insista légèrement son regard pour ensuite diriger ses yeux vers sa main. Stiles laissa passer un petit rire en le voyant :

"Tu nous fais quoi, on n'est pas dans un film...

-Pourtant tu es un bel acteur principal.

-C'était facile

-Certes."

Après ce court échange Stiles rapproche sa main et la dépose contre celle plus imposante de Derek. C'est alors que commença de douces caresses délicates et très complices. C'était un jeu, les doigts qui se glissent les mains qui se relient comme pour ne former plus qu'une entité. A l'intérieur de Derek ce fut comme désamorcer une bombe, leurs relations était de nouveau sur une base fixe et solide. En recevant la carafe d'eau notre lycaon préféré vint servir deux verres, prenant le sien en main. Le couple trinqua, mais en voulant boire une gorgée, un malheur arriva ! Le serveur avait légèrement cogné la chaise de Derek et son verre avait subi un petit débordement à la suite de ce mouvement. Le marcel blanc du loup-garou venait d'être trempé au niveau du torse. Le serveur s'excusa mille fois alors que Stiles tenta de contenir la tâche avec sa serviette, mais le mal était fait.

Au final ce n'était rien de spécialement grave et Derek le notifs assez vite :

"Voyons ce n'est que de l'eau ça va sécher c'est Bon.

-Oui pardon pardon c'était un réflexe."

Le calme refît surface alors que le regard de Stiles n'était plus plongé dans les yeux de son partenaire. Ils venaient de se perdre sur ce torse, légèrement mouillé, qui se mouler bien dans le marcel devenu presque transparent. C'était une vision très satisfaisante. Derek le remarqua bien assez vite et glissa lentement sa jambe près de Stiles pour venir le caresser un peu puis murmurer de son ton profond :

"Tu regardes quoi petit coquin.

-Un beau concours de tee-shirt mouillé...

-Tu ne peux donc pas t'en empêcher.

-Ce serait bien trop dommage de rater cela"

L'échange était sensuel, les caresses entre les deux mains, celle du pied de Derek, la vue, les paroles. Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans leur bulle sentimentale. Le romantisme en était presque à son apogée avant qu'il ne se fasse briser par le serveur lorsqu'il apporta les plats.

"Un burger du chef pour monsieur et une entrecôte pour vous. Je vous souhaite un bon repas entre amis messieurs"

Bon, autant vous dire qu'après cette phrase le pourboire il allait disparaître très très loin. Une fois le serveur parti Derek et Stiles se regarde intensément avant de rire lorsque l'hyperactif murmura d'un ton dédaigneux très caricatural qui fut repris par Derek :

"Oh... Bon appétit mon Ami.

-Évidemment, à toi aussi mon Ami et rien d'autre évidemment"

Ils se moquaient gentiment prenant cela à la légère. Les deux hommes commencèrent donc à manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur, malgré la petite altercation dans la voiture cette sortie allait bien finir. Le repas avançait tranquillement sans élément notable, chacun d'eux mangeaient avec plaisir. Derek arriva aisément à finir son entrecôte malgré la taille assez imposante de la pièce de viande. Stiles arriva quant à lui presque au bout de son burger mais les dernières bouchées étaient de trop.

"Derek, t...tu veux finir ? C'est un peu beaucoup pour moi.

-Ouhhh me le demande pas deux fois mon chat !

-Merci mon lou-... euh Derek...

-Chhh appelle moi comme tu veux.

-D'accord..."

Visiblement dans le couple il n'y en a bien qu'un qui est bien à l'aise mais ça viendra avec le temps. Derek échangea donc les assiettes une fois l'accord conclu et la vida sans plus de cérémonie. Une fois les assiettes vide le serveur s'approcha.

"Ça vous à plus visiblement. Je vous apporte la carte des desserts ?"

Derek acquiesça en regardant avec un sourire en coin Stiles. Ce dernier rougit face à la réaction du lycanthrope qui le connaissait si bien. La carte arriva et en quelques secondes elle fut posée du côté de Stiles.

"Ouhhh j'ai vu un tiramisu c'est parfait !

-Ah ah moi je pense que je vais prendre une dame blanche, un peu de sucre ça va me faire plaisir !"

Les choix faits, la commande se fît tout aussi rapidement. Avant de recevoir la commande les deux hommes revécurent leurs moments de romantisme.

Après quelques minutes de chaleur entre les deux hommes, les deux desserts un peu plus frais arrivèrent. La dégustation ne se fît pas attendre et après avoir entamé près de la moitié du dessert Stiles murmure :

"Tu veux goûter ?

-Oui pourquoi pas"

La cuillère de Stiles récupéra un peu de mascarpone avec un peu de ce biscuit cuillère au léger goût de café et l'approcha des lèvres de Derek. Ces derniers s'ouvrirent et attrapèrent la cuillère avant de la relâcher, il y eut un sourire satisfait pour notifier son avis sur le goût. Mais ce partage n'était qu'une ruse fourbe de notre Stiles qui d'un coup de cuillère vola de la chantilly à Derek et la passa entre ses lèvres.

"Ah ah mon plan diabolique à marcher.

-Vilain garçon ! Tu auras une punition en rentrant.

-Ouh... j'ai hâte"

La réponse de Stiles n'avait pas été calculé par Derek qui ouvrît les yeux satisfaits mais surpris à la fois. Le repas se termina ainsi dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le lycaon pris les devants et demanda l'addition, la payant avant de quitter le restaurant avec Stiles. Cette fois en sortant ils se tinrent la main jusqu'à la voiture et Derek pris la place de conducteur, ramenant le petit couple à leur maison.

Maintenant il suffit d'attendre leurs prochaines aventures !


End file.
